


【龙卡】事后烟

by JiangDu



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: 黑道paro、强强、短打、擦边球
Relationships: 龙卡
Kudos: 69





	【龙卡】事后烟

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道paro、强强、短打、擦边球

“结束了？”

“嗯。”龙骨垂着眼冷淡淡的回应，在黑暗与血腥纠缠交融的的吉普车车厢内不紧不慢点了一根烟。

烟头微亮的火星一闪而过、短暂的照亮了青年脸上一小片被鲜血浸湿的皮肤。

坐在前排的狮子问了那一句之后就没再吭声，哼着小曲随手戴上了头戴式的耳机，摇滚风的吵闹音乐隔着这距离都还能隐约传进龙骨的耳朵里。

卡卡西扛着枪拉开车门时看到的就是二人这一番悠闲的安静景象，眯着眼睛吹了声口哨张扬的扬着眉调侃道：“事后烟？”

龙骨斜眼看他一眼，慢条斯理地降下他那一侧的车窗弹了弹烟灰，平静而又直白的开口：“来一发？”

“不愧是你，”卡卡西“啧”了一声，就着单脚踩在一侧踏板上的姿势伸手到驾驶座摘下狮子的一侧耳机：“小狮子腾个地儿呗”

“干什么？活儿干完了就不管兵仔了啊？”狮子摘下耳机挂在脖子上转头满脸谴责的瞪着刚坐上车顺手把枪丢到副驾的卡卡西：“你俩不带这样儿的啊”

“没关系，你想留也可以留”卡卡西笑眯眯的一把拽住了一旁龙骨正襟危坐的披风衣领，扯的黑衣青年整个人都不由自主向他的方向倾身“就是可能有点尴尬，你忍耐一下？”

“啊？”狮子方才瞪完他就把脸转了回去闷声抱手臂，听到这句话才满脸莫名其妙的转过头，正好看见龙骨掐着卡卡西的脖子把人仰面摁倒在后座上、后者毫不示弱的拽着前者染着血的深灰衬衫顺势“刺啦”一声扯掉了一半纽扣，眯着一双浅金色的眼睛颇为挑衅的冲龙骨张扬一笑，硝烟混着血味和暧昧不明的针锋充斥了整个不大的车厢。

“你妈！”狮子被这两人的脸皮下限生生逼出了一身的寒毛，手忙脚乱地找外套披上还不忘顺走了卡卡西扔在副驾上的枪，一脚踹开驾驶座的车门骂骂咧咧道：“你俩能有点良心吗，这次好歹别把车顶打穿一个子弹孔好吗！？”

卡卡西在拽着龙骨接吻的间隙摸到他腰间的手枪，顺手卸了扔给狮子、与此同时感觉到长腿一凉，低头一看毫不意外的发现是被性急的某人扒了裤子，当即毫不犹疑也拽掉了龙骨那件岌岌可危的灰色衬衫，泄愤一般的逮着他的手腕就咬。

“你俩快点！这破天气冷死人了！”狮子骂骂咧咧的跳下车，关门的时候不慎瞄到后座卡卡西在昏暗中掩盖在黑衣下白得刺眼的一截大腿根、以及龙骨手腕上一个新鲜的泛红齿印，没忍住满腔怒火直接一脚踹上了车门。

可怜的他在寒风中的悬崖旁瑟瑟发抖的蹲了足足快一个小时、才等到一声表示休战的短促喇叭音。

满脸黑线的小狮子迈着被冷风充分照料的僵硬双腿坐上车，又飞速摁开车窗企图散掉车内血腥和糜烂交融的糟糕气息。后座裹着龙骨大一号的黑色披风、眼尾染着模糊潮红的卡卡西笑嘻嘻的探身拍拍狮子的肩，开口时嗓音微哑：“今天也辛苦了”

他浑身都染着龙骨身上那股浅淡烟草味儿，倾身过来时露出大半被遮盖在披风立领下漂亮白皙的脖颈线条，微凸的喉结上被咬出一个殷红的整齐牙印、颈侧隐约留有几个模糊的青黑指印，极漂亮的锁骨线条上是明晃晃的斑驳吻痕，这些大抵都是另一位老大好胜心极强的礼貌回敬。

龙骨靠着一侧打开的车窗咬着一根真正的事后烟，身上穿着那件被卡卡西扯坏了一半纽扣的衬衫、好整以暇的露着大半锻炼良好的胸肌，闻声淡淡瞥了卡卡西的背影一眼，伸手扳着对方的肩膀轻轻拉回座位上、随手把自己叼着的烟塞进了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“开车。”

“切，”卡卡西咬着烟含糊不清的埋怨：“这会多嚷嚷几句你倒是不乐意了”

狮子满脸暴躁的踩着刹车挂挡：“你俩可都给爷闭嘴吧！”


End file.
